The Bender of Two Elements
by dreamingdonut
Summary: -story also on wattpad- A typical girl called Tiffany Stanford was whisked into the world of Avatar:The Last Airbender after a car crash... she meets Zuko and Iroh, and will eventually join Team Avatar. She learns that she can bend two different elements... unlike anyone in that world ever before.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was an ordinary sunny day in New York City, but what I didn't know was that I was about to have an adventure of a lifetime.

I was riding my usual public transit bus to school, with my headphones on. I was listening to a Shawn Mendes song, thinking about that seriously awesome show, _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ I was suddenly startled with the loud honking of a horn. The bus suddenly swerved and I saw a glimpse of a large white truck coming right at us. The next thing I knew, we had crashed into the truck! All I remembered after that was hearing the glass shattering in the front windows and flying across the bus with the impact of the collision.

I woke up sinking, slowly drowning. The water I was in was startlingly cold, and...wait water?! I suddenly came to my senses and struggled to get back to the surface. I heard a splash to my left, and strong hands suddenly gripped my waist and brought me back to the surface. The person laid me down onto the floor, said something I couldn't hear, and then I blacked out.

—A Couple Hours Later—

I woke up to the sound of someone with a low, slightly scratchy voice talking to another person with a slow, calming sort of voice.

"We don't know who she is!" said the first one.

"Relax, Prince Zuko. What are you going to do, throw her overboard?" the other one chuckled.

Wait...Zuko? As in Zuko the banished fire nation prince? I suddenly shot out of the bed I was lying in and saw, right before my eyes, Zuko and his uncle Iroh. As excited as I was, all of those thoughts went straight out of my head when I remembered what happened a while ago.

"W-where am I? How did I get here? Who rescued me from the water?" I bombarded them with questions.

Iroh looked rather bemused while Zuko was quite flustered.

"Let us begin by telling us your name, my dear" said Iroh.

"Tiffany Stanford" I said.

"What kind of name is Tiffany? And what kind of clothes is that?" grumbled Zuko.

Self consciously, I looked down at my (not intentionally) ripped denim shorts, red tank, and trademark tinted sunglasses hanging down the front. Its a miracle they haven't drifted off when I was in the water. I tugged at my shorts.

"What? Whats wrong with them?" I asked.

"Its just...You don't look like you belong to any of the nations. You hair and complexion looks fire nation, but you have blue eyes that only belong to the water tribe. Your shoes are in the earth nation style. Where are you from?" Zuko asked, looking rather suspicious.

At that moment, I had to decide whether I should tell them the truth or lie about who I am.

"Umm... I'm from Kangaroo Island" I lied. "My parents died when I was young so I live with my Aunt." That part was not a lie. They died in a car crash when I was four years old, so I lived with my cousin's family ever since.

Zuko didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't ask any more questions.

"Zuko, it is time for you training session. Miss Tiffany, would you like to come?" asked Iroh.

"Just Tiffany is fine thanks. " I said with a grin. "And yeah, I would love to come!"

Watching Zuko firebend was amazing. Seeing it on the show was cool, but in real life...it was just awesome. Zuko made sharp stances and jets of fire would fly out from his fists. A little while later, their session ended with Zuko enraged and Iroh calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"Tiffany, would you like to come back in for some tea?" asked Iroh.

I smiled. "No thanks, I just want to stay out here and think for a bit." I said.

Iroh and Zuko left the deck of the ship and I was alone, staring at the waves. Just for fun, I tried out one of Zuko's firebending moves. I made a fist with both hands, brought them around my body, pushed them out, and imagined a jet of flames coming out of my hands.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a blast of warmth around me and I saw a small blast of fire come out from my fists. Shocked, I suddenly heard a teacup breaking to my right.

"You-you're a firebender?!" exclaimed Zuko.

* * *

 ***Gasps* Tiffany is a firebender? Ok so this is my first fanfic, and if you like this story you should totally share it with your friends who also like avatar :D**

 **If you have any helpful reviews you want to send to me, I would highly appreciate if you message me :) Thanks!**

 **This story is also on Wattpad!**

 **K byee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Firebending and the Avatar

_-Recap-_

 _I made a fist with both hands, brought them around my body, pushed them out, and imagined a jet of flames coming out of my hands._

 _Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a blast of warmth around me and I saw a small blast of fire come out from my fists. Shocked, I suddenly heard a teacup breaking to my right._

 _"You-you're a firebender?!" exclaimed Zuko._

* * *

Zuko was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a bender?" exclaimed Zuko.

I was still getting over my shock. How could I be a bender? I wasn't even from this world!

"I-I didn't kn-know I could b-bend" I stuttered.

Zuko's face flared with rage. He quickly turned around and stormed away from where I was. To tell Iroh, I suppose. But before he reached the door, a tall beam of light shot up from a nearby iceberg. I gasped. That must be the Avatar, I thought.

Zuko was completely at awe. His expression of rage quickly turned wonder, then determination. Suddenly, he ran over and began dragging me into the boat.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Bringing you to Uncle. I'm sure that light is the Avatar. It has to be. You will stay under Uncle's watch until I come back with the Avatar. Is that clear?" said Zuko in a irritated way, as if I were some animal blocking his path.

I grumbled in response. There was no way I'm missing Aang. I came to this world, I might as well get the best of it, I thought.

Zuko didn't let go of me until we reached Iroh's room. He was happily sipping tea and looked so childish, I giggled in spite of myself.

"Uncle, I need you to keep a close watch on Tiffany while I'm gone. She's a firebender, she may be a spy. I am going to go after the Avatar. I will bring him back, and I will bring back my honor." Zuko finished his monologue.

Iroh started to speak, but seemed to think better not to. He either wasn't surprised I was a firebender, or did a good job of hiding it. He doesn't have a care about returning to the Fire Nation, I remembered.

Zuko left the room, with his ridiculous ponytail swinging along the way. I smiled slyly at Iroh.

"Do I really have to stay in here? I mean, where would I escape to? It's not like I would go to the South Pole or anything." I said.

Iroh winked. "Well, there is a hatch on the right side of the ship that the repairmen haven't fixed yet, I suppose you could escape there if you really wanted to." Iroh said knowingly.

I smiled. Quickly hugging Iroh, to which he seemed surprised but content about, I left his room and grabbed some of Zuko's armor that had been lying around. What, its going to be cold outside! The show didn't exactly show this, but Zuko is actually really disorganized. Everything has to be cleaned up by servants.

I ran to the right side of the ship and found the hatch Iroh was talking about. Taking a deep breath, I tried to push it open. It didn't even budge. Pouting a little, I tried again. Why do I have the worst luck, I thought. I tried using my limited firebending at the hatch. Chances are, it was just frozen shut. When I heard a popping sound, I gasped. It worked! I thought gleefully. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open and shivered a little when I came in contact with the cold air.

By the time I walked around the ship to where Zuko was, I saw him shaking down Katara and Sokka's grandma. I sprinted over to him and wrenched him away.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. I completely forgot that Zuko was a jerk until season 3.

"TIFFANY I ASKED YOU TO STAY IN THE SHIP WITH IROH!" Zuko shouted with rage.

"What, and let you terrorize an old lady?!" I retorted back.

All of the Southern Water Tribe seemed bemused at our little conversation. Even Katara was looking back and forth between us in wonder.

Suddenly, Aang came sliding down from the snow. Everything happened exactly like it did in the show, and I was powerless to stop it.

I cast one last glance at the Southern Water Tribe, knowing I will not see it for quite a while. I waved a small wave to Katara, who seemed completely bewildered that someone from the Fire Nation was being somewhat nice.

I stood at the edge of the ship until the heavy metal hatch closed me off completely. Despite angering Zuko and being helpless to stop Aang from being captured, I smiled. I have a plan to get out of this ship.

* * *

 **Woohoo second chapter! And its a long chapter! Omg Tiffany and Zuko's arguement tho...aren't they so cute? Hmmhmmm...**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

-Recap-

 _I made a fist with both hands, brought them around my body, pushed them out, and imagined a jet of flames coming out of my hands._

 _Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a blast of warmth around me and I saw a small blast of fire come out from my fists. Shocked, I suddenly heard a teacup breaking to my right._

 _"You-you're a firebender?!" exclaimed Zuko._

* * *

 _"Do I really have to stay in here? I mean, where would I escape to? It's not like I would go to the South Pole or anything." I said._

 _Iroh winked. "Well, there is a hatch on the right side of the ship that the repairmen haven't fixed yet, I suppose you could escape there if you really wanted to."_

* * *

 _"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled._

 _"TIFFANY I ASKED YOU TO STAY IN THE SHIP WITH IROH!" Zuko shouted with rage._

* * *

 _I stood at the edge of the ship until the heavy metal hatch closed me off completely. Despite angering Zuko and being helpless to stop Aang from being captured, I smiled. I have a plan to get out of this ship._

* * *

A couple of hours later, Zuko rudely barged through the door of Iroh's room where he and I were playing Pai Sho.

"Uncle! How could you let this peasant get out of the ship!" Zuko spat. I suppose he was in a bad mood since he just lost the avatar.

"Prince Zuko, what would she do even if she did escape? The Southern Water Tribe is quite small." Iroh reasoned.

"DID I FORGET TO MENTION SHE CAN FIREBEND?!" said Zuko.

I shrank back into my chair. Zuko sure does lose his temper easily...he's really quite lucky to have his uncle to keep him calm.

Iroh suddenly straightened up in his chair. "Tiffany, can you really bend fire?" he asked.

My eyes widened. I nodded, seeing Zuko glaring daggers at me.

The general gave me the smallest of smiles. "Then let us see you firebend." said Iroh.

"Just like that?" I asked him.

Iroh chuckled. "Not in here of course. Out in the deck." he said.

Iroh led us out to the deck, where Zuko grumpily crossed his arms across his chest.

"Now Tiffany, I want you to do exactly the same thing as I do, you understand?" said Iroh.

I nodded. Iroh brought his arms around his head and stepped backwards, and then punching out forwards with his right fist. A small fireball flew out, and Iroh beamed. Zuko however, looked grumpier than ever.

"Good job Tiffany!" Iroh congratulated me. "You are even better than Zuko when he started firebending!"

Zuko's scowl deepened, and then he stalked off below deck. I couldn't help but giggle, his reactions were so funny.

Iroh lead me back into the ship. Waiting for us was Zuko, still with his grumpy face on. Zuko grabbed my arm and sat me down on the floor.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. And no lying. You understand?" asked Zuko, looking like he was trying to keep his anger under control.

I nodded feebly.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Kangaroo Island" I lied immediately.

Zuko sighed. "I told you, you don't look like you're from Kangaroo Island. It's in the Earth Kingdom, so how could you firebend?"

My eyes widened at the trap that I fell into. He already didn't believe I was from the Earth Kingdom, and if I said I was from the Fire Nation Zuko would think I was I spy for the Firelord.

I sighed. I suppose I have to tell him the truth, whether he believes it or not is his choice.

"You really want to know the truth?" I asked.

Zuko nodded.

"The truth is, I'm not from here. Not from this world I mean." I said. "I come from a place where the world was not split into nations, and no one can bend."

Iroh and Zuko looked shocked. To my surprise, Zuko was the one who nodded.

"That explains alot," he said. "That's why you don't look like you belong from any of the nations."

I gave them the smallest of smiles. _I guess their feelings won't change about me just because I'm from a different world_ , I thought.

Iroh walked over, looking concerned.

"Tiffany, do you know how you came to this world then?"

I shook my head. "I don't, but the last thing I remembered before I was in the water was a big white truck hitting the bus I was riding to school." I said.

Zuko and Iroh just blinked, dumbfounded.

"Whats a truck or a bus...?" Zuko asked. "And why do you still go to school, you are what, 16 years old?"

"I'm fifteen." I corrected them. "In the country I come from, most people go to school until they are 18 years old."

Zuko looked horrified. I stifled a giggle.

"So what is a truck? Is it an animal like a platypus bear or something of the sort?" asked Iroh.

I laughed. "My world is very different from yours. We don't have nations, but instead we have continents that split into countries, which split into states, then cities, towns...It goes on and on." I said thoughtfully. "We also don't have animals hybrids like you do, we have just platy and just bears. Oh, and we also have lots of machines to make up for the lack of bending."

This time, both Iroh and Zuko were horrified. "A world with no bending?!" both of them exclaimed. Iroh shook his head. "That would be simply horrible." He said.

I shrugged. "Its really not that bad," I said. "But being able to bend is definitely cool."

Our conversation lasted through dinner until almost midnight, and even though we came from different worlds, we all managed to become friends.

* * *

 **Third chapter! Hehe sorry about the lack of updating...school is taking away all my spare time xD Next chapter should be coming very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Stuff

-Recap-

 _"Do I really have to stay in here? I mean, where would I escape to? It's not like I would go to the South Pole or anything." I said._

 _Iroh winked. "Well, there is a hatch on the right side of the ship that the repairmen haven't fixed yet, I suppose you could escape there if you really wanted to."_

* * *

 _"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled._

 _"TIFFANY I ASKED YOU TO STAY IN THE SHIP WITH IROH!" Zuko shouted with rage._

* * *

 _"I'm going to ask you some questions. And no lying. You understand?" asked Zuko, looking like he was trying to keep his anger under control._ _  
_

* * *

_I gave them the smallest of smiles. I guess their feelings won't change about me just because I'm from a different world, I thought._

 _Our conversation lasted through dinner until almost midnight, and even though we came from different worlds, we all managed to become friends._

* * *

That night, I was moved to a...better room. I feel like Iroh had to do with that. This time, there was a small Pai Sho table in the corner, and a window that overlooked the boat out to the sea.

I looked around, checking if there was anyone around, and took off the locket that hung from my necklace. After opening the locket, I immediately missed home. Inside was a picture of my family; my mother, father, and baby brother. I smiled sadly. It was supposed to be his sixth birthday in 2 weeks back in my world, I thought.

I really did miss them. It is a lot better here now since I'm somewhat friends with Zuko and Iroh, but I would definitely go back home in an instant if I had the chance. I looked out the window, with tears in my eyes. Outside was a storm, with lightning slicing through the sky.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, wiping away my tears quickly.

Zuko peeked his head in tentatively. He looked rather...awkward.

"Uh, I just heard some crying and uh... just wanted to check if you were alright," he stammered.

I smiled sadly. "I'm okay," I said.

Zuko looked at the necklace in my hands.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's called a locket. You can hold pictures inside." I said.

He stepped into my room slowly, almost as if asking permission.

I nodded, shrugging.

He sat beside me on the floor, and gently took the necklace out of my hands.

"Is this your family?" He asked slowly.

I nodded.

Zuko sighed, giving me back the necklace.

"I have a sister too you know, and I haven't seen her in many years," he said.

I nodded, remembering about the crazy Azula of the Fire Nation.

"She was always... troubled. She's heartless and cruel, but she's still my family." Zuko said.

I was stunned. Why would Zuko tell me this information? From the show, he never seemed like the type to make any friends quickly.

Thunder struck loudly, and we both just sat there for a while looking out the window, deep in our own memories.

Suddenly, Zuko stood up quickly and abruptly left my room, as if waking up from a trance.

I spent the rest of the night staring out the window and thinking about my family.

* * *

The next morning, we both avoided eye contact with each other, as if trying to forget what happened the night before.

"Tiffany, would you like some jasmine tea?" Iroh asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded and accepted in thanks. I sat there for a while, drinking Iroh's amazing tea and trying to remember what was going to happen next in the show.

My thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's voice.

"We need to repair our ship," he said. "The avatar damaged half of it, and the nearest port is a couple hours away."

Iroh sat up straighter. "But Zuko, the harbor is in the Fire Nation. What if someone discovers you had the avatar? And what will you say if they ask you about Tiffany?"

"Let's just hope that won't happen." Zuko said quietly, turning away from us.

I bit my lip, holding back from telling them about Zhao.

When I returned to my room, I sighed and sat down on the floor. _My plan of escape certainly had some problems,_ I thought. _What if the hatch I used in the South Pole was fixed? Where would I go even if I did make it out? The Fire Nation isn't exactly friendly to outsiders,_ I remembered.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

 _Kyoshi Island_ , I thought. _Zuko and Iroh stop there to look for Aang, and the warriors are fairly nice as long as you stay respectful...maybe they could even teach me a couple of fighting tricks._ I smiled, thinking of Sokka.

I felt the ship docking to the port and heard Iroh walking towards my room, and I knew that we had reached the harbor.

I took a deep breath. _This will be an interesting encounter._

* * *

 **Hmmmmm yup it will be! I extended the time it took to get to the port because I wanted a little more Zuko/Tiffany action... and OMG the awkwardness!**

 **Thanks for you patience about the updates :) Until next time!**


End file.
